macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2005
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade Parade Officials "Holiday Treat for Children Everywhere" Banner Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Macy's Holiday Bears Corny-Copia Clowns Macy's REO Truck Cloe the Clown Balloon Yellow Macy's Parade Star Balloons Ohio University Marching 110 Band Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads Pumpkin Balloons Tom Turkey Pilgrims Corny Clowns Produce Truck Power Panther Scooby-Doo Balloon Dog Catcher Clowns Soaring Spirit Canoe - Rita Coolidge Big Bird Balloon Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates Wompkee Sesame Street - The Cast of Sesame Street The Gym Dandies Children's Circus Birthday Party Clowns Tibby, Tooey, & Bumpus Balloonicles Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Strike Up the Band Barney Balloon Blue Springs High School Marching Golden Regiment Band Teddy Bear's Workshop - Aly & AJ Artist Clowns Frieda the Daschund Balloon Kids Candy Creation Lab - B5 Toy Block Clowns Digit Rocking Horse - Mother Goose One of the King's Police Men Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty Balloon The Magic of Pegasus - Brie Larson The Mike Miller Dance Team Rainbow Cubs Clowns Flying Fish Balloon Voyage to Adventure - ' '''Royal Caribbean Dancers Hawai'i All-State High School Marching Band SpongeBob Squarepants Balloon Dixie Krazy Kritters - Rihanna Springtime Clowns Parks Enforcement Mounted Patrol Wiggle Worm Balloon Pocono Mountain East High School Marching Band Happy the Hippo Balloon Clowns '''Animal Wonders '- Jeff Corwin, Tommy Tune, & Keegan Michael Key Circus Clowns Chicken Little Balloon Ship of Dreams - LeAnn Rimes Wild West Clowns Lake Highland High School Wildcat Wranglers John B. Alexander High School Marching Band Road to Forty - Tiffany Evans Charlie Brown and the Elusive Football Balloons Oklahoma Rising! - Barry Switzer, Shannon Miller, Johnny Bench, Bobby Mercer, Leona Mitchell. Jimmy Webb, Gina Howard, & Kristin Chenoweth Hip Hop Kidz Clowns Yellow NYC Taxicab - Maria Antonieta Collins, & Maria Celeste Keystone Cops & Robbers Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Bridge to the Future - The Click Five Construction Workers Dora the Explorer Balloon Expedition to Rhino Mountain - Antigravity, & Natasha Bedingfield Ambulance Clowns New York City Police Department Marching Band New York City Police Department Mounted Unit Harold the Fireman Balloon Funny Firefighter Brigade Big Apple - Preservation Hall Jazz Band University of Louisiana's Pride of Acadiana Marching Band Super Grover Balloon Universal Dance Association Cheerleaders Pep Rally - Shauna Rohbock, & Valerie Fleming JumpSkating All-Star Team Baseball Clowns Baseball Balloon "The Longest Running Show on Broadway" Banner Macy's White Star Balloons The Brooklyn Steppers Marching Band Planters Nut Mobile Ronald McDonald Balloon Party Clowns Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, and Birdie the Early Bird Tutenstein - Jai Rodriguez Pikamobile Pikachu Balloon The Cadets Drum & Bugle Corps Holiday Beat! - Chelsea Cooley Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Big Bass Drum Soldiers Healthy Mr. Potato Head Balloon Spirit of America - Aaron Neville Americana Sphere Balloons American Clowns The Founding Fathers Balloon Heads Uncle Sam Balloon Macy's Blue Star Balloons Anheuser-Busch Hitch Cornucopia - Michael Feinstein, & The Highbridge Voices Garfield with Pooky Balloon American Classic Malt Shop - The Beach Boys Ice Cream Cone Balloon Banana Split Car Banana Clowns SnowBo Balloonicle Magic of Childhood - The Cheetah Girls Kennesaw Mountain High School Band M&M's Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays Balloon Holiday Lovin' Oven - Pillsbury Doughboy, & Carrie Underwood Clowns Poinsettia Balloons Red Candy Cane Balloon Slumber Party Clowns Green & Red Christmas Present The Red Hot Mamas The Polar Express - Brian McKnight JoJo Balloon Crestview High School Red Marching Machine Marching Band Elf Family Balloons Santa's Sleigh - Santa, & Mrs. Claus Red Macy's Star BalloonsCategory:Lineups Category:2000s Parades